Ruined Vacation
by Dark Void Princess 21
Summary: Finally finished school Kagome decides it is time for a nice long vacation.  Too bad it had to be interrupted by cloaked men and a group of teens who all can shoot coloured lights with a stick.


**Ruined Vacation**

She sat in a small cafe. A large map of England spread across the rectangular table. She bit the inside of her cheek confused. Where to go next?

Kagome Higurashi, eighteen years old and graduate from high school, was taking a trip. She didn't plan on going to University. She had actually found an unexpected desire to be a writer. To tell tales as she helps her family at home on the Shrine. However, she thought it was for the best to take a year off away from home. Have a year to travel the world and discover herself. After all, she had all her life to live.

Even without the Bones Eater well...

She still missed them. They were her friends. She spent a good year with them. However, things change. Just as the blossoms on the Sakura trees grow, die, wilt, and regrow, she too was beginning her life anew.

After spending three weeks in Spain, she travelled to England. There was so much to see-the reason why she was having such difficulty figuring out where to go next.

Staring intently at the map, she never realized three teens-not much younger than herself(maybe a year or two at most)-entered the cafe. They were speaking in such shushed tones.

It was then that she decided. She would visit the stonehenge next! There were some located in Wiltshire. With travel time (and the many attractions that would gain her attention on the way) it would probably take her at least a good five days to get there. If not more. It was a vacation after all. Rushing was not needed, and she had to admit: it was nice.

Folding her map neatly back together, she placed it in her red bag (yes, she finally replaced her yellow bag. It was old, smelly, had holes, and was really at the end of its life).

Just as she stood up to leave two black-cloaked people entered the small cafe. They didn't seem to take notice of her. Instead their full undivided attention was on the kids (or maybe on just one of them) on the other side of the room.

On instinct she acted on impulse and gained the attention to everyone in the cafe. "Hey! You two! You can't just pick on them. And just because you wear those black capes doesn't give you a right." Then being Kagome, she started to ramble causing her to miss the disbelieving crazy looks of the kids, and the irritated cloaked men. "I mean, black went out of season a while ago, or so says Eri. I don't keep up with fashion all that much. But that is probably because-"

She abruptly stop speaking as a bright green light came flying at her. She bent over ducking with her hands protectively on her head.

"Just get Potter," she heard one of them say.

When they turned their back to her, she didn't appreciate being ignored. She has been in fights too. She wasn't exactly sure what that green light was going to do to her, but wasn't going to take a risk and find out.

The three closest to her age pulled out... sticks? So did the other two? What was going on? She didn't know, but there wasn't time to think about it now.

She ran and did a flying kick to the one guy and punched the other to the ground. She took a moment to gap. Kagome really didn't think she had that kind of strength in her. Remembering the point to her violence, she grabbed hold of the bushy hair girl, and the boy with the round glasses-who grabbed the red-head) and pulled them wanting to escape.

Just exiting the front door, Kagome turned around knowing that the other two would have retaliated by then. "Go! Run!"

The glasses boy looked uncertain. "But-"

"No, Harry. We have to go." At least the girl had some common sense.

"But she's a muggle," he retorted. Muggle? Wonder what that is? She may know enough english to get her by, but she was no expect. Perhaps a slang word.

More bright lights aimed towards their direction.

With a rush of adrenaline, Kagome tapped into her energy, rapidly erecting a barrier. Not one to keep things out, but to keep them in.

Seeing they were still behind her, took matters into her own hand. Grabbing them the same as before (only with the girl grabbing the read head this time), she ran with them in tow. "We've got to get out of here. It will hold them, but not forever."

The two she held onto seemed speechless. The third on the other hand was stuttering, "H-h-how? W-w-what w-w-was-s th-th-that? How did you do that?"

"But muggles shouldn't be able to-" continued the girl.

The boy stared at her bare arm. Kagome was wearing a t-shirt. For some reason the black hair boy was silent, but didn't remove his gaze from her left arm as if something would appear.

They finally came to a stop in an alley.

"Muggles. Muggles. Muggles. That's all I keep hearing. What the heck is a muggle?" Kagome was irritated. She didn't like being left out of the loop. Especially if she was helping those said people.

"Ah~" They looked to each other uncertain.

"Should I just obliviate her?" asked the girl.

Obliviate. Kagome didn't like the sound of that. "Oh no you don't! I don't like the sound of that. Now you will explain now. You just interfered with my relaxing vacation. Now I think I deserve to know what is happening." She crossed her arms and tapped her foot on the ground. She looked like an angry mother waiting for an explanation from their child."

"Hermione?" squeaked the ginger head. He seemed worried, confused, and scared. He was at a loss.

* * *

><p>I really hate plot bunnies so I decided to write this. It is staying as a short one-shot though. I'm not continuing. Though if someone wants to write something based off this or continue that PM me and you will be all set.<p>

(P.S. Wiltshire is where the Malfoy mansion is. There really are Stonehenges located there though)


End file.
